Project Shesta
by Yoippari
Summary: Dilly and the Slayers are sent to the blue moon, Earth. They catch up with Hitomi, finding that she houses another from Gaea. Hitomi's friend falls in love with Dilly, but Shesta and co. keep getting in the way. Rated for language.
1. Prologue

Hm……….well, This is my first Escaflowne fic…so yeah. Umm…Flames are ok but, if they're really mean or don't contain content errors, I'll do more things that suck just out of spite. ó.o Don't like it? ._. Bite me.

I know this is going to be stupid, but **don't read it if you don't like it**. Okay?

****

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own Escaflowne….or Dilly. T-T Poor me….

***

Prologue

or however you spell the damn thing

A battle raged about a mile away from Adom village. Not a war, just a small battle between a Dragon and a half-dragon. A cat-girl, a blonde guy, and girl in red armor where watching. On the opposite side from them, some guy with brown girly hair, a guy with a sperm tattooed on his forhead, and some other guy where watching also.

"Dilandau! Go back!" Van shouted.

"Where, Lord Van?" Dilandau shouted, in his cocky voice. "I have no where to go since you killed Lord Folken!"

"I didn't kill him, you idiot! Jajuka did!"

"Whatever." Dilandau went in to strike at Van when suddenly a light came from no where. "What the hell is this?!"

A red light came down in the middle of the fight and then flashed through the entire area.

"UGH!!" that and gasps where heard until the light dimmed. Then, in the area, nothing was left. Until you went a mile south, to Adom Village.

***

Short I know. It kinda was stupid. I dunno….on to Chapter Two!!


	2. Hitomi's Friend

Chapter two! --; yeah I know it's a stupid title….if anyone could give me idea's that'd be great. Arigato.

***

Hitomi's Friend

"Aura, where are you? I'm home!" Hitomi smiled as she walked into her knew apartment. She slipped off her sneakers and put her hands on her hips. A girl with poked her head out.

"Hitomi-san!!!!" The girl ran up and hugged her.

"Your so hyper, Aura."

"Well, you never let me leave the house."

"Well…just look at yourself…" She watched as her friend stepped back and looked in the mirror.

Her friend had a fish tail, and little fish ears ((A/N: Like Juri from Yu Yu Hakusho)). Aura wore blue shorts and a blue shirt that went just above her belly button. She also wore a black belt that was too big not matter what hole she put the metal part trough, which went from the top of her right hip to the end of her left hip, and laid on a slant. She had a black watch on her right wrist, and a black metal band on her left upper arm. She had bright blue eyes. Truly a sight to see if you've never been to Gaea, and seen all the weird things there.

Hitomi felt sad as Aura's fish-fin-ears, which usually up, folded down and her shoulders slumped.

"I want to go back home."

"…" Hitomi went to the kitchen. "So what were you making in here?"

Aura perked up, and ran in. "Ramen!! The back of the bag tells you!!" Hitomi nodded and laughed. There was a knock on the door, so she went to answer it.

Aura stood behind the wall, and Hitomi tried to get the person away.

"Yukari! I'm really busy!"

"I'm sure you are, Hitomi… anyway, have you heard about the strange person walking around?"

Hitomi gasped. "What…strange person?"

"Weird cat ears and a cat tail," Yukari made motions with her hands, on 'ears' and 'tail.'

Hitomi didn't believe Yukari for a moment. "Cat…cat?" Hitomi gasped. "Thanks for the notice! Bye!" She slammed the door in Yukari's face.

"Whatever…" Yukari said from the other side from the door, and walked away.

Aura stepped out. "Cat ears," She made the same motion, "and Cat tail?" She made the 'tail' motion. "Didn't you tell me that story about that girl?"

Hitomi sighed. "Yes, Merle." She looked at Aura curiously. "What if other people came after you? People, not hunting for you, but that had the same problem? We have to find her. _I _have to find her…sorry, you can't come… We don't want anymore rumors, okay?"

"Yeah…I understand." Aura went back to her ramen. Hitomi sighed, and ran out the door to find the 'cat person'."

***

Hmm….yeah. That's chapter two. Chapter 3 and 4 might have to wait a little while…I have to edit them--okay write them. See you soon.

Ja ne!


	3. Shesta's Jealousy

Hi again.... Um...yeah.  
  
********  
  
Hitomi walked around the town, near food markets. "Where would Merle be? ...If I was a cat person, where would I go? Oh..."  
  
She saw a familiar face, though not the one she was expecting. She ran up to the white haired boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um...are you—"  
  
The boy turned around before she could say anything. "You! You're the goddess!"  
  
"I...um, quiet down, Dilandau." She made a 'lower-the-volume' sign with her hands. "You're not on Gaea."  
  
"Yeah I figured that. How...so where am I, then? I'm not on...the blue moon am I?"  
  
"Well, yeah you are." Hitomi sighed. "You can't just walk around. I'm going to find Merle, and maybe—"  
  
"Who? Her?" He pointed over next to Shesta, and there was Merle...talking and looking a little worried. She looked over at Dilandau and saw Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi!" She ran up and hugged her. "You're the only one I know here! I didn't think I would find anyone, but then they came..." She looked over at Shesta, Dilandau, and the two other Dragon Slayers. Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Come on, Merle. I'll take you to my home. Then we can figure out what to do."  
  
"What about us?!"  
  
"Well, I guess you can. Just don't kidnap me, and don't burn anything okay?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dilandau crossed his arms.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The door opened and Aura turned around. A weird girl that wasn't human and four men walked in. Hitomi appeared after that, and Aura ran up to her.  
  
"HITOMI!!! I was so bored!!"  
  
"I figured. Uh..." She turned around and looked at the others. "That's Merle. That's Dilandau, and that's...well I don't know who you are."  
  
"Shesta." Said the one with a tattoo on his forehead that looked weird to Aura. She walked up to him and turned her head. She put her hands behind her back and stared at his forehead. Shesta blinked and then blushed a little bit. "What...what is it?"  
  
"Hitomi," Aura pointed at Shesta's head. "He's got a weird thing on his forehead. It looks like a holy sperm..."  
  
Shesta couldn't believe her. "WHAT?!"  
  
"She's got a point..." Dilandau said in the background.  
  
"SHUT IT PYRO BOY!!!...Sir." Shesta looked back at Aura. "And what about you? You've got some stupid fish thing going on there."  
  
Aura slapped him. "Hey, don't make fun of my fishiness."  
  
"Uh..." Merle spoke up. "I smell smoke..."  
  
Aura, Hitomi, and the others turned around. "AGH!!!" Aura ran over to the burning pot of whatever. "Uh... Uh... uh! What do I do? What do I do?"  
  
Dilandau smiled. "FIRE!!!!" He ran into the kitchen and next to the burning pot. "Fire!" ^____^  
  
Aura raised an eyebrow. Ó.o "Wha?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Hitomi poked her head into the kitchen. "He's a pyromaniac." ((A/N: Whoa that's what my friends call me!))  
  
"I noticed." Aura used her tail to get a fire extinguisher and grabbed it with her hands and put the fire out.  
  
Dilandau sighed. "Awww... you're so mean." T_T  
  
Hitomi looked over at the clock and gasped. "NINE O'CLOCK?!" S turned to the others. "I have to get ready for school tomorrow. Uh...I want to take a shower but..."  
  
Aura and Merle stood in an army officer fashion about to salute. "Don't worry! We'll take of them!"  
  
"O-ok." Hitomi walked to her room and got some pj's. She then walked to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Aura and Merle nodded at one another and Aura glared at the guys, while Merle ran to the bathroom door and sat down in front of it like a guard dog—err...cat.  
  
----------------LATER THAT NIGHT--------------  
  
Hitomi stared getting beds ready in the living room for the guys. She looked over at Dilandau to say something, but he was playing with some matches and a lit candle was next to him.  
  
--; "Why did I let you guys in?"  
  
One of the Dragon Slayers spoke up. "Because we bribed you?"  
  
"No that's not it. Hey, wait, I don't even know your name."  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The movie writers never gave me a name."  
  
"Oh..." Hitomi looked back at Dilandau who was about to drop a lit match. "NO! NO! NO! That's enough matches for you!"  
  
Dilandau glared at her. "NOW YOU SHALL BURN!!!!" ((A/N: Sound familiar? If you seen the movie...)) He held up a pillow by accident. "What the crap?!" A laugh came from behind Dilandau.  
  
Aura leaned on Dilandau's head. "Awww... Dilly-san! Your so cute when your angry!"  
  
"What the—"  
  
"Don't that again! That's just weird..." Hitomi said.  
  
"Well, how about 'what the fu—"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"....dge. are. You. Talking. Abou...t? GET OFF MY HEAD!!" He tried to shoo Aura off.  
  
^____^ "Awww... so cute!" Aura hugged him from behind. "I'll get you more matches."  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow. "What do I have to do for them?"  
  
"Nothing! I'll go find them in the morning!" She skipped off, followed by Hitomi. ((A/N: Merle's already in the room...))  
  
Dragon Slayer 2 lay down on his bed. "That is the weirdest girl I've ever seen."  
  
"Tch. You're telling me. She doesn't keep saying 'SO CUTE!!' every time you get mad."  
  
"None of us have gotten mad yet."  
  
T-T "So I have an anger problem. RUB IT IN MY FACE WHY DON'T YOU?!"  
  
"..." The other two Dragon Slayers sighed and shook their heads. But Shesta wasn't too happy. He glared at Aura when she walked away, and now sulked in the corner mumbling something about hatred and Aura and his and Dilandau. What's up with that? o.O  
  
****************  
  
Dilandau's Kitty: Well, that's chapter three. I wonder what Shesta was mumbling about...  
  
Dilly: I have a good idea...  
  
Shesta: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
DK: Can you say, 'Anger Management'?  
  
Dilly: Anger management.  
  
DK: No that's not what I... oh forget it. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter!!!  
  
Morning Exercises? Home Alone? 


	4. Morning Excersises?

^^ Hi again. I wish people would read this...and review...  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
DK: Try sayings that ten times fast.  
  
Dilandau: No.  
  
DK: It's and expression. It...well, maybe it's not an expression...but, you don't really have to do that.  
  
Dilandau: Oh.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Aura, and HA!! If I owned Dilly-san, I'd have a pound of waffles by my bed every morning. But I don't have either. T-T Oh, the shame...  
  
Dilandau: :D YAY!!! Err... I mean...o.O  
  
DK: *glare*  
  
***************  
  
Hitomi woke up to the sound of her alarm. She sat up and looked over at Aura and Merle. Merle was sleeping facing Aura and Aura was on her back, with her hand lying on Merle's face. ((A/N: --; ...That was in a commercial once...for toothpaste.)) Hitomi nudged Merle, and Merle woke up but barely. Hitomi then pushed Aura, and Aura rolled over on her side.  
  
"Tell Mom I'm sick or something, School." Aura said, then put her tail in her mouth and chewed on it.  
  
"I'll give you time to wake up..." Hitomi walked out, with Merle behind her. Hitomi nudged Dilandau and he grunted and sat up, his hair all ruffled.  
  
"What's for Eat? When are we breakfasting?" He mumbled.  
  
"I'll make Dilandau, my lord Toast." Miguel said and stood up, then walked into a wall. ((A/N: HEY! I KNOW ONE...well all of them...NOW! 'Course...Miguel dies in the series, let's just pretend not.))  
  
Hitomi sweat dropped. "My, you sure are a happy lot in the morning." She turned around to Gatti and Shesta and sighed. Shesta fell asleep holding his pillow and... sucking on his thumb. And Gatti drooled in his sleep all over HIS pillow. ((A/N: Where do I come up with this stuff? Oh, yeah. The voices tell me...)) "You've got to be kidding me..." Hitomi slapped her forehead. "Ow!" Now she rubbed it in pain.  
  
Just then, a high-pitched whistle came from behind her, making her jump.  
  
"READY?! WAKEY, WAKEY, LEMON BAKEY!" Aura shouted. She was still wearing her pj's, which where short shorts and a loose tank top that showed her... *AHEM* cleavage... "TIME FOR MORNING EXCERCISES!! EVERYBODY... RUN IN PLACE ON MY MARK!! READY?! GO!" She blew the whistle again, and Hitomi and the others ran in place. "OKAY! ...STOP!" She blew the whistle two times. "NOW!! TOE TOUCHES!! GO!" *whistle*  
  
Hitomi and the others followed until at the push-ups, Gatti stopped.  
  
"Uh... My lord, Dilandau?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are we doing this?"  
  
At this everyone stopped. Hitomi sighed, "This is what I do every morning, to get ready for track."  
  
"Oh... But why are WE doing it?"  
  
"..." No one could answer this at first.  
  
"Peer Pressure?" Dilandau asked. Everybody else just sat down tired. Dilandau frowned. "Okay, fine... A spur of the moment thing."  
  
Aura put the whistle down, and jumped up and down. "Ooo! Ooo! Can someone make waffles?!"  
  
Miguel and Gatti watched her...well, there men what do you think they where looking at? ... And both jumped up at the same time. "I'LL DO IT!!!" They ran into the kitchen at the same time, also, and colliding with each other at the doorway.  
  
"OW! Outta my way, Drool Face."  
  
"No way! You get outta MY way, Gabriel!"  
  
"It's Labariel! LABARIEL!!! GET IT RIGHT YOU CRETIN!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"YOU!" They glared at each other and growl, then look at Aura. "Who do you want to make it?" They said in unison.  
  
Aura stands where she was, looking innocent. "I'm confuzzled."  
  
Shesta stood up. "I'll make it," he growled. ~~ And poison it, too ~~ he thought.  
  
Aura sighed. "Well, somebody make it or I'm gonna... make it my self!!"  
  
"Oh, what a threat."  
  
"Shut up, Spermy."  
  
"What d'you call me?"  
  
"What do you think?" They glared at each other.  
  
"Umm... Hitomi left..." Merle said.  
  
"NANI?!" Miguel and Gatti stopped arguing over the waffles, and Shesta and Aura stopped growling at each other.  
  
Just then, Miguel realized something. "Where's Dilandau-sama?" They all looked around, then heard:  
  
"MOERO! MOEROOOOO!" coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh..." All the Slayers sigh. "There he is..."  
  
Merle blinked. "What the hec is he doing?"  
  
Aura blinked also. "I think he's playing with the stove..." They all crammed into the small kitchen just to see that she was right. Dilandau cackled evilly as the stove...boiled water?  
  
"HA!!! MOOEEROOO!!! DUMB WATER!!! MOOERROO!" *more cackling*  
  
"Umm... water doesn't burn, Dilandau-sama... AH!" For this remark, Gatti was slapped.  
  
"I don't care. It does in my world."  
  
"But...this isn't your world..." Aura almost got slapped but blocked it. "YOU DID _NOT_ JUST TRY TO HIT ME!"  
  
Dilandau gasped as she caught his hand. "Yeah, so what? Wha—"Before he could say anything else, Merle and Aura threw him out into the main room screaming:  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!"  
  
@. @ "Itei..." Dilandau passed out from the... well, wouldn't you if you were thrown into a wall my TWO women? By anyone?  
  
Just then Aura gasped. "Dilly-san!" She ran over to him, "Oh, Gomen nasai, Dilly-san! But, you shouldn't hit girls like that!"  
  
"They travel in packs," Shesta said. --;  
  
"Damn straight." Aura and Merle said at the same time.  
  
The slayers looked at each other, then scrambled into a far corner of the main room, away from Aura, the unconscious Dilandau, and Merle. "Dilly- san's out cold." Aura said, as she tried to wake him.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Dilandau suddenly jumped up. "I'LL GET IT!!!"  
  
Aura fell backwards, and then said, "AND DILLY-SAN RECOVERED AGAIN!"  
  
Miguel blinked, then, "Wait!" He extended and arm, as is to say stop, but he was too late. Dilandau had already opened the door.  
  
"What?" Dilandau said firmly, as he swung open the door. And...  
  
**************** Dilandau's Kitty: Maybe he shouldn't have opened the door...  
  
Aura: Maybe he thought it was the pizza guy!  
  
DK: *anime fall* YOU!!  
  
Dilandau: What's a 'pizza guy?'  
  
Shesta: When do we get to me?  
  
Miguel and Gatti: Do we get a girl?!  
  
DK: No.  
  
Miguel and Gatti: T-T Awww...  
  
DK: Deal with it. Anywho—  
  
Dilandau: Do I get to play with matches again?  
  
DK: Keep it up and—  
  
Shesta: Who's at the door?  
  
DK: I—  
  
Aura: Do I get more Ramen noodles?  
  
DK: Will you--  
  
Miguel and Gatti: Why are so mean to us?!  
  
DK: SHUT UP DAMMIT!!! LET ME SPEAK OR ALL GETTING PUNISHMENT!!!!  
  
All:...  
  
DK: Arigato. Anyway!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to know what people think. Don't like it? Tough Toenails—  
  
Dilandau: Don't you hate it when that happens? I'm clipping my toenails—  
  
Shesta: And _I_ catch one in the eye.  
  
Miguel: And _I_ have to get it out.  
  
Gatti: And _I_ ... sit back and laugh.  
  
DK: THAT'S IT!! PUNISHMENT FOR ALL!!!  
  
Dilandau, Shesta, Miguel, Gatti: NO!!!!  
  
DK: ^^ Ja ne!  
  
Gatti: T-T *wearing a kilt*  
  
Shesta: T-T *wearing a dress*  
  
Miguel: T-T *eating ramen through his nose*  
  
Dilandau: T-T *watching Barney hug people*  
  
Next time:  
  
Project Shesta, BEGIN! 


End file.
